


Necessary

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Of Metal and Memories: Charles Xavier x Erik Lehnsherr [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Psychic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier removes a dangerous threat, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

Erik chokes back blood, thick and clotting in the back of his throat. His teeth, he thinks, are surely broken. Funny how he’d always thought Charles would be so meek.

Erik lies there, his cracked ribs bringing an exquisite agony with every ragged breath. His helmet lies some feet behind him, useless. Erik’s useless too - Charles has him effectively paralyzed, unable to use his powers.

Charles stares down at Erik, his fine features twisted in a sharp, bitter rage. It looks terrible on him. “You killed them,” Charles says, and his voice is a stranger’s, brutal and cold. “Without pity. Without warning. Cowardly.” He spits down at Erik from his wheelchair. The wooden bat Charles holds in callused hands is sprayed with Erik’s blood. Funny how they always hurt each other, Erik thinks, before he coughs and swallows a tooth.

Charles winces. His face is all rough lines, deep hollows, harsh shadows. “I loved you too much, Erik, to do what was necessary. I don’t have that problem anymore.” Erik knows he deserves this. He knows what he is. He had tried so hard to get Charles to see that, before. But the way Charles looks at him now is far more painful than the raw agony of his injuries.

It’s almost a relief when Charles lifts a steady hand to his temple, in a familiar gesture.

——

“Erik,” Charles murmurs, looking into the ravaged face. Violet bruises bloom to ring swollen, ice blue eyes, squinting in confusion, pain. “Erik my love, don’t be afraid. It’s all right now.”

Erik crawls to Charles’ chair, reaching out a shaky hand with two broken fingers. Funny, thinks Charles, how long it takes to make a man; the weight of decades and experience, relationships, memories, thoughts. Charles gently grasps Erik’s hand, then leans down to press his lips against Erik’s battered forehead. He tastes blood, and licks it away. Charles trembles at the taste of it, at what he’s become, at what he’s done.

Funny how long it takes to make a man, Charles thinks; funny how it only takes seconds to erase him.


End file.
